A Cybertronian's Dilemma or something about Ticket
by Cascadia-science
Summary: This is an alternative scene after a role-played battle scene where Optimus helps an injured Prowl back a mountain base. If Prowl seems to be out of character, he is not entirely, I was being silly...enjoy.     Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.


**A Cybertronian's Dilemma or something about Tickets **

After leaving the cave, I limped back to my friend's base/home in hope that I can get the necessary repairs, particularly with my leg. While I attempt to walk back to the base, in the distance, I notice the familiar vehicle mode that belongs to Optimus. I begin to wonder why he is coming towards this direction. While standing there, I figured that it may be better if I stood in one place with this injured leg. As he approaches me, he transforms back into his normal mode and gaze down at me. Immediately, I see his gaze mainly at my injured leg and that I can barely stand on it.

"We need to get you out of here. Would you like to have a ride, old friend?"

I raise my gaze up at him and nod to indicate that I will comply with his suggestion. As soon as I watch Optimus transforming back into his truck mode, I give a bewildered look about whether or not he can carry me in this mode.

"Optimus, are you sure about this? Would it be easier to carry me in your arms? Are you sure that you have enough strength to carry me while in truck mode?"

"Prowl, things will be fine. Just climb onto the back."

I limped to the back of Optimus' truck mode and place my hands flat on the surface not far from the trailer hitch. With what is left of my strength, I hoist myself up and sat with my legs bent over the side.

"Okay, Optimus, I am ready when you are."

In reply, Optimus' engine revive as he put his gears into drive. The ride is long and bumpy. During every bump, they can be felt through my leg injuries.

"Gahhhh...Optimus, can you be more careful while you drive towards Solidstrike's base? I can feel every single slagging bump and uneven surface through my injuries."

"Sorry Prowl...I am doing the best that I can."

Optimus slightly change his course of travel in hope that I do not become any more injured than I already am. However, I let out a few loud groans and moans while arching my back and sitting there.

"This is becoming a royal pain in the diode!"

"Prowl, calm yourself down and try not to think about the bumpy ride. We will get to the Nightstalker's base soon enough."

"This is getting FRAGGING annoying!"

I gaze downward towards the back of Optimus' truck mode and notice no proper license plate. While looking at it, I wonder if he never got one when he scanned the vehicle after he landed on Earth.

"Optimus, this is more of a curiosity question but did you never get a license plate when you scanned the vehicle?"

Optimus soon replied, "No I did not...the vehicle that I scanned so long ago did not have one. Why?"

From hearing this, Prowl make some tsk, tsk noises with his mouth and pull a very large ticket pad and pen out.

"Optimus, I know that we are considered as guests on this planet but without a proper license plate, we are not properly hiding."

I start to scribble on the pad while Optimus continues to drive towards the mountain base. For a bit, things are silent except for the scribbling sound. Optimus cannot figure out what I am doing since I was being relatively silent for the time being. Eventually, Optimus can see a piece of paper flying through the air by looking back through his mirrors, which got his curiosity going.

"Prowl, what are you doing back there besides riding on the trailer hitch?"

This catches me by surprise. I stop writing and gaze up from my writing.

"I am doing nothing besides riding back here and trying to tolerate the bumpy ride."

I truly hope that satisfy my superior's question and he would continue to focus on where he is driving. Eventually, I can hear Optimus' commlink going off and as he promptly answers it. I simply sigh to see him do this while he is driving even though I am perfectly aware that we are able to do this. When Optimus got off of his commlink, he heard my sigh.

"Now, what is the problem back there?"

"I heard you answer your commlink. Here on Earth, you can be written up for that."

"Prowl, you know fully that our commlinks are important. Also, both you and I have to answer ours. So, do not worry about things."

I realize that he is correct and I do not fully write out the ticket on the pad. However, I glance down to see that his tail-light was busted and not fully functional.

"I might not be able to write you down for the use of commlink but I can write you down for equipment failure."

"What do you mean by equipment failure?"

"Optimus, your tail-light is out and busted. If you were on the road, you could be caught and ticketed. But, for now, just have Ratchet or Slicewing fix it up."

Things become relatively quiet since I could not tell if Optimus was annoyed with me or not. I am merely doing something to pass the time rather than yelling at Optimus. I gaze at the scenery as it passes by and one of my servos nearly gets hit by a tree.

"Optimus, can you be more careful with your driving? Geez... I am writing you up for disruptive driving and that is a heavy fine."

Optimus heard his executive officer.

"I am sorry about that. How do you expect me to pay that heavy fine? Neither of us have this country's currency."

When Optimus briefly brake, I could see no hologram in his truck's cabin. How am I going to explain this one?

"Optimus, let me guess you do not have a hologram for your truck mode even after all of this time on Earth."

This causes Optimus to stop abruptly, which could have caused me to fling forward due to the momentum. But luckily, I catch my balance.

"Prowl, I really do not know what you are doing back there but knock it off."

I give a questioning look towards the back of Optimus's truck mode's cab.

"I uh..."

"Prowl, if you continue doing this, I can have you walk back towards Solidstrike's base. The decision is yours."

I simply bow my head in mild defeat and mutter, "yes sir" and loud enough so that Optimus can hear me. Right after I spoke, Optimus drives on forward towards the mountain base. I sit there in silence and continue to gaze at the scenery. While gazing at the scenery, I wonder if I ought to stay here with Solidstrike or go back to Diego Garcia where my fellow Autobots are. The Autobots have every right to know about Unicron and what can happen relatively soon. But also, Solidstrike can use some help with things. I really hate being stuck in between but I still feel that by being a liaison between the two factions, I can help bridge them. Also, I have the opportunity to bounce back and forth as much as I would like to.

Meanwhile, Optimus is searching on the Internet about what his head tactician is doing back then. In relatively quick fashion, he find out that Prowl has been somewhat being tricky and sneaky but also he has been telling him things about Earth in a somewhat annoying way. While he is searching online, he finds a way to get back at Prowl in a friendly way.

"Prowl..."

When I hear my name being called, I gaze back at Optimus and my train of thought is broken.

"hmmmmm"

"I know what you are up to back there."

"You do?"

"Yes, and here is one that you can write up for yourself. And it can work on Barricade as well."

"I am afraid to ask but what is it?"

Even though I asked, I know full and well what it might be.

"Impersonating a police car..."

I instantly palm-face myself before I make any noise.

"Gah! Gah...Optimus, you just think that you have the last laugh and I bet that you did that just to get back at me."

Optimus quietly chuckle at his executive officer's reaction. He is happy that he has gotten to know Prowl for a long period of time and he has become a true asset. Their relationship is more than just supreme commander and executive officer but also being very good friends. What Optimus did is just to give Prowl a hard time but in a friendly way.

"Ugh, Optimus...You did that on purpose. I know full and well that my vehicle mode can get me in trouble. But remember where I have been before you and a team left for Cybertron to retrieve the second cube. I lived here as a police officer and was never caught red-handed."

Optimus just listens to Prowl as he drives up to the base.

"Prowl, I was just giving you a hard time. If I did not, who would and neither of us give have enough opportunities to give each other a hard time."

I just sit there and lightly smile while trying to enjoy the rest of the ride back up to the mountain. Once up there, I get off of the trailer hitch so that Optimus can transform and help me the rest of the way into one of my friends' base so that I can get this leg fixed.


End file.
